Implement and operate an in vitro primary screen for identification of drugs with potential therapeutic activity in established tumors and in the remission maintenance of treated tumors. Specifically, the screen will be designed to detect drug activity against cells with oncogenic virus gene directed phenotypic properties and drug activities against those oncogenic virus properties associated with tumor induction or reinduction. Active agents identified in this project will be further evaluated in appropriate in vivo systems outside the scope of this project.